Prometheus (The Primordials)
Prometheus is a Nephesh and the Greek/Roman Titan of Forethought. He is one of Pagan's only children not corrupted. History Prometheus was created by Pagan at the same time his other siblings were created, escaping from Chaos with only a few others. Prometheus eventually, with the other Nephesh near him, were informed of the existence and identity of more of his pure siblings in other Pantheons by Pagan. When Humanity was being attacked by monsters Prometheus used his sword to impart onto them the knowledge of how to fight monsters. Zeus realized that Humanity was offering fewer sacrifices to the deities due to Prometheus' actions and cursed him to die and be revived every day. Prometheus later found out how to undo the curse, freeing himself from Zeus' grasp. Present Day Prometheus was called by Thor to a meeting to discuss the Pantheon's plans to attack Heaven while it was shaken from Michael's imprisonment, confronting and fighting Odin when he appeared with the power of roughly fifty thousand souls and retreating once he gained reinforcements from Crowley. Prometheus later eavesdropped on Pagan's conversation with Thor along with his siblings and along with the other Nephesh accepted the offer of asylum in Heaven. Personality Among the Nephesh Prometheus might be considered the most selfless, as he was willing to sacrifice his own life in order to give humanity the knowledge of how to fight against the various monsters and demons plaguing them. Prometheus is a very determined man as shown when Odin appeared almost unscathed from an attack from Isis he merely said that they would have to try harder, showing no fear when faced with an exceptionally powerful opponent. Powers & Abilities Prometheus, as a true Nephesh, holds a great deal of power, enough to be superior to and kill a Leviathan or a few fallen Seraphim. * Immortality: Prometheus, like his siblings, has existed since before the physical universe and has the potential to live forever. Prometheus is above all age and disease. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Prometheus, as a Nephesh, is immune to conventional weaponry, only able to be harmed and killed by divine weapons and higher beings. * Magic Proficiency: Prometheus holds a good deal of magical knowledge and ability, able to figure out a way to remove the curse on himself. * Pyrokinesis: Prometheus has the ability to generate and use fire, like Hades, but his fire is much more selective about what it burns. He can also use fire from his eyes to impart knowledge. Prometheus can create a cloak of fire which manifests a layer of intense heat around him that can melt certain attacks and burn his enemies. * Teleportation: Prometheus can teleport by generating a great deal of fire and the surrounding himself with it. * Cosmic Awareness: Prometheus, as a True Nephesh, holds a great deal of knowledge about how the universe works and knows more than any deity or angel aside from the Archangels * Future Sight: Prometheus can see into the future, but only a few decades at a time and the future he sees can change. * Super Strength: Prometheus has a great deal of physical strength, enough to kill a mid-tier Leviathan given enough time. Equipment * [[Fire of Knowledge|'Fire of Knowledge']]: Prometheus has a sword that is surrounded by flames and can use fire in various ways. It resembles a Xiphos and can be summoned by generating enough fire in his right hand. It was created and bonded to Prometheus by Pagan. Vulnerabilities Prometheus, as a true Nephesh, holds his full power and is superior to pagan deities, but he still has weaknesses. * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the strongest beings in creation, they can kill Prometheus. * [[Demiurge|'Demiurge']]: As the offspring of a Primordial Being and a human, they can kill Prometheus. * [[Archangels|'Archangels']]: Even though Prometheus' powers never weakened, he is still significantly weaker than an archangel, and they can harm and kill him. * Archreaper: Malthael is able to instantly reap anything younger and weaker than an Archangel, Eldritch Horror, or Horseman. He is, therefore, able to kill any Nephesh instantly. * Divine Weapons: The weapons of Heaven and his pure siblings can kill him. * Pagan Symbol: After Chaos corrupted many of the Nephesh all of Pagan's children were given this weakness, even the pure ones so it wouldn't raise suspicion if they were unaffected by it. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Nephesh Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters